


Everything That Comes In Between

by fandom_life_forever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because they love each other that much, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Being Idiots, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fighting That Lasts All Of Two Minutes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_life_forever/pseuds/fandom_life_forever
Summary: Stiles loves Derek more than anything in this world, and Derek loves Stiles more than anything in this world, but that doesn't mean every minute of everyday is absolutely perfect. They fight and they yell and they hurt one another, but no matter what, they always come back to each other, even if the way they make up is completely ridiculous. Because how else would these two do anything if not in the most uniquely stupid way?





	Everything That Comes In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I should be studying for my exam (which is tomorrow - fuck my life), but instead I'm writing this piece of fluff that was totally inspired by an old post on Facebook and as soon as I saw it, I knew I had to start writing. It just seemed so very Sterek. Hope you enjoy it!

Stiles thumps down on the seat across from Scott with the most miserable expression ever on his face. 

Startled slightly, Scott looks up and just watches as Stiles slumps forward and lets his head slam on the coffee table of the little cafe they decided to meet up in (after Scott had received a rather desperate call from his best friend). 

Scott takes a steadying breath then goes to get his friend the largest coffee available and himself a refill, because from Stiles' demeanour it's obvious they are both going to need it for the story Stiles is about to tell. As soon as he places the cup in front of his brother, he latches onto it and starts guzzling it down like a madman. 

"Alright, lay it on me. What happened now?" Scott asks, taking a careful sip from his own cup. 

Stiles glares at him. "Wow, so careful with my feelings. I called you because I needed to talk, so refrain from acting like a douchebag while I impart my tale."

Raising his eyebrows, Scott replies, "Stiles, you _'impart your tale'_ every other week, by this point can you really expect me not to be slightly fed up?" 

If possible, Stiles' glare grows more ferocious. "Scott, when you and Allison got together, and when she broke up with you, I was there day and night listening to your sob stories and feeding you ice cream like the insecure teenage girl you are at heart, so I would appreciate if you could just listen and offer some comforting hums of agreement and shoulder squeezes. Be my friend." 

"I did not - " Scott begins, but a fixed look from Stiles advises him not to speak any further. There are some vague memories of tubs of ice cream and tissues thrown around his bedroom, but Scott is sure he wasn't that bad. Right?

Rolling his eyes, but agreeing nonetheless, Scott sits back and lets Stiles tell his so called 'tale'. The thing is, Scott already knows how this story will end, because this is Stiles and when he has to a story to tell, it is only about one person. And that person is the person that Stiles adores and loves and cherishes but complains about and fights with all the time because they have those kinds of personalities. Scott knows that when Stiles tells a story, it can only be about the love of his life, Derek Hale. 

*** 

Stiles hadn't been having the best of days. At work, he had tried to arrest a man off his head on drugs and ended up getting punched in the face quite a few times before Parrish had managed to wrangle the guy. After filing away his report, Stiles had had to sit in his father's office and tell him the story and receive extra scrutiny because being the Sheriff's son and one of his deputies meant Noah Stilinski was even more protective than when Stiles was a toddler. After being thoroughly wrung out and feeling like he had been treated like a child one too many times by his father and by the other officers, Stiles drove home with his face aching and his emotions scattered all over the place. 

Needless to say, when he arrived at the house he and Derek shared, Stiles was not in the greatest of moods. And once he did get home, Derek was waiting, already berating Stiles for leaving his dirty laundry on the floor of their bedroom once again and not putting his dishes in the dishwasher. And Stiles, because of his foul mood, immediately started ripping into his husband for every little thing that has gone wrong over the past few weeks, using him as the scapegoat. Stiles yelled at him for being a stupid self-sacrificing asshole when he jumped in front of Kira to save her from a chimera's poison, which, while valiant, could have killed him if they hadn't made it to Deaton in time. He shouted that Derek was the reason he got food poisoning last week because he recommended they go to this tiny rundown little Chinese place in the dodgy end of town. He screamed that if Derek was so bothered by the dirty laundry and dirty dishes he should wash them his damn self. 

"And you know what Derek, if you were a better husband, you would ask me how my day was and I would tell you I was punched in the face by a thirty year old man addicted to cocaine, and you would be concerned and you would take my pain and you would tell me you love me and you would make me feel me better! But guess what, you suck at being a husband as much as you suck at picking Chinese restaurants, you complete and utter dick!" 

Derek had tried to fight back, but Stiles had continually run over him with his bitter words and now he stood there in front of his husband, struck dumb by the sheer viciousness in his lover's eyes. Derek couldn't even think of one word to say. 

"Right, that's it, get out, take your things and leave," Stiles demanded with tears in his eyes, even stomping his foot a little. Derek stared at the love of his life and saw how broken he looked and how tired and knew he didn't mean a single word of what he just said. He needed comforting and love and instead Derek had just made a fuss about stuff that was completely unimportant. Stiles had been punched in the face for god's sake, and Derek hadn't even stopped to care. 

So, Derek did what any loving husband would do. Stiles had told him to take his things and leave. He did exactly that. He picked up his husband, threw him over his shoulder and moved towards the door. 

"Derek, you crazy person, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Stiles shrieked as Derek made it outside and dumped Stiles on the grass in front of their house. "Seriously, what is your problem?" 

Derek lay down on top of his husband, entwined their bodies together and tried to give Stiles all the comfort he deserved through their shared body heat. "You said to take my things and leave. You are my things. You are mine. And I will never leave you, no matter what. That's what we promised each other and I will keep that promise 'till the day I die." Derek took a breath. "I'm sorry I didn't notice the pain you were in and I'm sorry I didn't give you any comfort and just complained about things the minute you got in the door." Derek cradled Stiles' cheek, fingers rubbing back and forth across the smooth skin. "But I do believe you owe me an apology as well, because you really hurt me, those words were mean and spiteful, and I know you were in a bad mood and didn't mean them, but I still deserve an apology." 

Then, it's like a dam had broken. Stiles cried, tears spilled over his pale cheeks and shudders wracked through his body, as he stammered out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it. I was just angry and hurt and I'm so sorry." 

Derek looked over his gorgeous husband and hugged him tighter. "I know, baby. I know you are. I'm sorry too. I love you so much." Derek kissed Stiles' cheek, then his nose, then his forehead and finally his lips, pouring as much love as he could into each kiss. 

Once Derek's weight became too much, he rolled over and pulled Stiles onto his chest and they lay there watching the stars illuminate the sky. They breathed with each other, letting the anger and hurt wash away with every touch and exhale. Eventually, the cold was too much even for the werewolf, so Derek gathered Stiles in his arms, bridal style, and carried him to their bedroom. 

Stiles laid on the sheets while Derek warmed up the shower and abandoned his clothes. He took Stiles into the bathroom and slowly undressed him, taking extra care of his face and taking his pain whenever he could. Holding his face for a moment, Derek leaned in and kissed his husband so gently it was like a butterfly touch. Derek saw Stiles getting teary again, so he took his hand and led him into the shower, letting the water work its magic. Derek never let go, always touching Stiles in some way or another. After so many minutes, all the traces of badness were gone, and the two men just held each other as the water cascaded over them, not for any sexual purpose, just wanting to be close to the other. 

Later that night, they were in bed together, all wrapped up and warm and then Stiles spoke. He told Derek about his day and Derek told him about his. They shared funny stories, made each other giggle like small children and they exchanged soft kisses and caresses. They were there for each other, because at the end of the day, they always were. It didn't matter how bad the fights were, they loved each other, and they would keep coming back because there was no place either of them would rather be. 

As they both began to fall asleep, Stiles fought to say one last thing, "I love you, Derek Hale." 

"I love you, Stiles Hale."

***

"So, you were yelling, and you said -"

"I said, 'take you things and leave," and then he picked _me_ up and took me outside!" 

Scott laughs loud and long, "You two are just the craziest couple ever." 

"Shut up, Scotty. Just because Kira is one of the sweetest people on the planet doesn't mean you have a god given right to judge anyone else's relationship when it isn't perfect," Stiles says with a wagging finger. "And we may be crazy, but we are still very romantic. Him acting like a caveman was unorthodox I grant you, but it was also kind of sexy."

Scott pulls a face, as if the very notion of Stiles having sex was disgusting, and to be honest, thinking about Scott doing it isn't very pleasant either, but Stiles and Derek have been married for five years so he thinks his best friend should be at least sort-of-okay with these things right now. 

"Which is also why I'm kind of exhausted right now and needed such a large coffee, because I spent the entire day and night yesterday making it up to Derek through sexual activities. I swear every inch of our house has now been used in a sexual manner, like every corner has been jizzed on. It's kind of incredible." 

Scott makes a vomiting noise, then mutters, "Well, it looks like I'm not coming over to yours anytime soon." 

"That's not fair, I'm sure I don't want to know all the surfaces in your house you and Kira have done it on," Stiles tells him. 

Scott looks beyond uncomfortable, but he doesn't deny anything, so Stiles counts it as win. He grins victoriously. 

Eventually, they move away from the topic of Stiles' sex life and just catch up. Scott had been working double shifts at Deaton's, so he could save up and take Kira to Paris next year (she has always wanted to go) where he is most likely going to propose because that's who Scott is. The world's most romantic man, save for Derek, because even though the leather jacket could give another indication, when he wants to be he is all hearts and flowers and rainbows. 

Hours later, along with multiple coffees and pastries, Scott says he has to go back to work and leaves Stiles to call Derek to come pick him up, so they can go for a walk in the forest together. Derek arrives about ten minutes later and greets him with a tight hug. 

"How are you?" Derek asks. 

"I'm good," Stiles answers, then he lowers his voice to whisper, "My ass is still extremely sore, and I don't think I'll be able to come for a very long time, but I am so happy right now. Seeing you makes me happy." 

Derek smiles brightly and then kisses his husband deeply and thoroughly. 

"Come on, let's go for a walk." 

Stiles takes Derek's hand and then they walk towards Derek's car.

They continue their lives, loving each other all through the beginning, the end and everything in between.


End file.
